<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大家整蛊达米安 by 74lingcc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478418">大家整蛊达米安</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc'>74lingcc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>吃吃吃 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 剥皮, 猎奇文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>alldamian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>吃吃吃 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大家整蛊达米安</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>达米安正在睡觉，他模模糊糊的觉得有谁在靠近，那是个高大的人影，罗宾勉强睁开一只眼去看，发现在黑暗里，迪克那张漂亮脸在隐隐约约的盯着他。</p><p>“怎么了。”</p><p>小朋友不认为有什么重要事情，他很困，然后迪克却突然把他抱起来，动作没有以前那么温柔，有些粗鲁，可是味道却很熟悉，只是沾了更多硝烟跟鲜血味。</p><p>达米安习惯的把头趴到对方肩膀上，有点硬，格雷森是什么时候变得这么壮的？</p><p>知道他被抱出房间，抱这下楼，到了大厅，就要被抱出去后，达米安才开始疑惑，他抬头看了看，在格雷森的背后，那个大厅沙发里坐着两个人，一个是德雷克，另一个是没有脸皮，血淋淋的露着两个蓝色眼睛的家伙。</p><p>达米安立刻就反应过来了。</p><p>“呀啊！”</p><p>他打了那个抱着他的家伙一下，然后挣脱的跳下来，跑到那个血呼呼脸人的身上了。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>大家都哄的笑出来了，达米安被捉弄了感觉很不好，他气呼呼的也去打了下迪克没有脸皮的脸，上面的血溅到他手上了。</p><p>“你们干什么啊！”</p><p>小罗宾超气的，他看着掏得把迪克的脸皮摘下丢回去，迪克接过，然后接了回去。</p><p>又是那个美丽的夜翼了。</p><p>“这都差点能把你卖了，你可真是傻。”</p><p>提姆吐槽。</p><p>“我的脸被炸烂了。”红头罩解释：“看到迪克鸟在那里睡，我就去把他脸割下来了，想着去泡妞，但是有点饿。”</p><p>“我就是因为醒来发现脸不见了，然后去找提姆帮我看看什么问题。”</p><p>今天他们全都在韦恩宅。</p><p>“你想吃了我！”</p><p>达米安超气的！他差点就被杰森抱出去，然后被咬皮肤了。</p><p>“你的脸这么嫩，很好吃啊。”</p><p>掏得摸了摸自己血呼呼的脸：“或者屁股肉都行。”</p><p>“你做梦！”</p><p>达米安还因为被骗了很不爽。</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>